Sandra
Sandra is a fictional character from Zoids: Fuzors. She is the leader of Savage Hammer. Overview Sandra's father, Graheme, was once the head of Mach Storm, but was killed when the cockpit of his Sabre Tiger was shot at during one of their Zoid battles. On advice from Marvis, she is told that it was Helmut who had killed him, so that Helmut would become the new leader of Mach Storm, and thus, Sandra grew to loathe Helmut and the Mach Storm he inherited. When her mother re-married, she became the half-sister to Alpha Richter, and with his family's power and influence, was able to establish the Savage Hammer team, which she used to exact her revenge against Helmut. To this end, she sabotaged Blake's Geno Saurer, and blamed it on RD, so that he too would hate Mach Storm and thus join Savage Hammer. This turns out to be very ironic, as it is revealed, just as she manipulated Blake, Marvis had manipulated her, as it was he, not Helmut, who had killed her father. As this is revealed, she ceases her hostilities to Mach Storm, and joins them in the fight against Alpha Richter, who is ultimately revealed to be trying to build a military dictatorship. She does not offer a great deal of help, as all her business partners abandon her when Alpha's plan starts to come into action, but is nonetheless a part of the resistance. Personality Sandra spends most of the series looking down on others, having the power, wealth and influence to operate outside of the usual laws. She comes off as having very few morals, but never gets her hands dirty herself, instead sending out her henchmen, Burton and Blake (and, to a lesser extent, Luke), to do the jobs for her. Once Alpha's plan comes into play, her power is abruptly stripped away from her and her teammates desert her (Burton was working for Alpha the whole time, while Luke was brainwashed), with the exception of Blake, who, ironically, was the one person who had the biggest reason to desert her. Furthermore, when she learns that she was being used by Marvis the whole time, her composure collapses completely, and her personality shifts greatly. In the end she is nothing like what she was for the majority of the series. Indeed, by the epilogue, she has re-joined Mach Storm and works alongside Helmut. Relationships Like ever other character, Sandra has her own unique relationships. Helmut: Believing that Helmut killed her father, Sandra likewise tries to kill him, or rather, the Mach Storm he inherited. to this end, she serves as the main antagonist for the fist portion of the series. When Savage Hammer is disbanded, and the truth comes out, her hatred of him evaporates, and works along with him to help them defeat Alpha. Blake: Sandra used and manipulated Blake, but nonetheless, Blake is unquestionably loyal toward her. He is the only member of Savage Hammer that does not defect at some stage. What his true feelings are, is not revealed, as he is almost expressionless at all times when not piloting a Zoid, so he may be staying with her due to some kind of commitment or simple apathy. Burton: While Burton appears to be loyal to Sandra for the majority of the series, he is in fact loyal to Alpha, who had assigned him to work under Sandra, he eventually gloats about she was being fooled by Marvis. He quickly abandons her when Alpha's plan starts. [[Reynard|'Reynard']]: Unlike Burton, Sandra actually disapproves Reynard's performance of handling the Chimera BLOX, which may result to another failure. But after the Chimera Dragon was totalled by hands of RD, she is shown gloating at Reynard's insignificant loss. Marvis: For some reasons Sandra blames Helmut for her father's death, she later realizes that she was being used by Marvis as one of his pawns for revenge against Helmut. Alpha Richter: Her half-brother has little to no respect toward her. He sees her as relying and profiting from the fame and power granted to her by his father, and only refers to her in a condescending way. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters Category:Females Category:Reformed characters